The instant invention relates to an apparatus and a method of draining a fluid filter. In particular, a device for puncturing and draining oil from an oil filter.
Various fluids utilized in mechanical devices require filtering to remove particulate matter therefrom. Filtration is often preformed using disposable filters which are removed and replaced. As such, fluid filters must be removed and replaced in a variety of applications. For example, automobile engines require oil to lubricate and cool moving parts. Oil prevents excess wear, increases efficiency and lengthens engine life. However, engine oil breaks down with use over time, and oil picks up particulate contaminates caused by engine wear that can score engine parts, also reducing engine efficiency and engine life. These particulates are removed using a disposable screw-on filter, commonly referred to as an oil filter. For proper maintenance of automotive engines, the oil and oil filter must be changed regularly.
Since an automobile engine's oil filter must be changed regularly, the vast majority of today's cars and light-duty trucks utilize a disposable, spin-on type oil filter. These filters are available at thousands of automobile parts stores and can be easily replaced by individuals using simple tools. Individuals who change their own oil and oil filters are commonly know as Do-It-Yourself Oil Changers (DIY's).
1 in 5 households have a Do-It-Yourself oil changer such that over 60 million American DIY's generate over 200,000,000 used oil filters annually. An undrained oil filter can contain from 8 ounces to 64 ounces of used oil when removed from an engine. However, a properly drained used oil filter contains only one to eight ounces of residual oil.
It is for this reason that the United States Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) recommends the used oil filter be punctured and hot-drained before recycling or disposal. The method recommended by the EPA requires a DIY to carefully puncture a hole in either the dome end of the oil filter, or through the anti-drain back valve, with a screwdriver or other sharp tool from the outer side of the oil filter inward. Once the filter is punctured, it should be placed in or on a used oil collection container such as a drip pan and be allowed to drain to remove waste oil contained therein.
However, puncturing an oil filter in this matter may result in the oil or being spilled from the filter, and/or the hot oil coming in contact with human skin which may result in an injury.
A number of references are generally directed to removing oil from an oil filter. Examples of interest include U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0251074, generally directed to an invention that attaches to the bottom of the used filter in a one-way locked fashion. It can be described as a concave surface, equipped with a plurality of one-way locking barbs, or locking means, that upon a quick insertion, or turning process into the normally provided center threaded channel of a spin-on oil filter, makes positive seal against the normally provided gasket in oil filters, transforming the filter into a sealed container or cylinder. This invention is also equipped with a time-release oil-eating bacteria, or other suitable biological agent, to eventually render the filter residual oil inert to the environment if the filter is still illegally dumped. Therefore, the device prevents the oil filter from leaking shortly after it is removed and substantially hot drained, to facilitate transportation to a suitable recycling or collection center, thereby enabling the recovery and recycling of used oil filters.
Also present in the art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,951, generally directed to a device for draining an engine's oil filter before removal of the filter from the engine, in order to minimize oil spillage from the filter during its removal from the engine. This device includes a hollow shaft having a closed end and an open end, a piercing point attached to the shaft at the open end, a flexible polymeric boot attached to the shaft adjacent to and enshrouding the piercing point, and a polymeric covering enveloping the shaft between the closed end and the portion where the flexible polymeric boot is attached.
Other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,140, generally directed to a fluid container draining device for draining fluid from a fluid container, an oil filter, in a controlled manner. The fluid container draining device has a threaded screw with a sharpened tip and a channel communicating between an opening at a forward end of the screw and a rear region of the threaded screw. When the screw is turned it will penetrate the wall of the fluid container and enter the fluid containing cavity of the fluid container. The threaded screw has a radially extending abutment surface to provide fluid tight sealing between the screw and the fluid container's walls to prevent fluid leakage. A fluid valve is positioned at the rear region of the screw to provide fluid flow control between the interior of the fluid container and outside the fluid container. The fluid valve is provided with a fitting for connection to a suction line to thereby permit fluid to be evacuated from the fluid container.
Other references of interest include U.S. Patent Application Nos.: 2005/0133065 and 2005/0016627; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,133,234; 5,299,714; 5,325,771; 5,421,223; 5,694,990; 5,896,886; 6,056,874, and 7,077,177.
However, the art is directed to puncturing the oil filter from the outer side-in, which may result in various environmental and safety concerns. A need exists for a safe effective method of removing oil from an oil filter.